


С ног на голову

by fandom_Xenophilia



Series: FB 2015 [62]
Category: LE GUIN Ursula K. - Works
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of lvl 4 midi</p>
            </blockquote>





	С ног на голову

**Author's Note:**

> **Размер:** миди, 10953 слова  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Мирен Содар/Аррад Теххеми  
>  **Категория:** слэш, гет  
>  **Жанр:** романс, фэнтези  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Мирен Содар, комиссар Эйкумены, приехал наблюдателем в холодную зиму Гетена и нашел в ней немного тепла  
>  **Примечание/Предупреждения:** один из героев гермафродит, смена пола, беременность  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 – "С ног на голову"

Снега Гетена ослепили Мирена Содара, не успел он сойти с корабля. Холод пробирал до костей, Мирен запахнулся поглубже в капюшон, тихо костеря уважаемых стабилей и Зиму, которую местные называли Гетен. Следующий год ему предстояло мерзнуть в этой дыре с омерзительным климатом и непонятными аборигенами. После того, как Гетен вошел в содружество Экумены, приходилось присматривать за их правительством. Те концентрационные лагеря, что первый представитель содружества «посетил» в Гетене, здорово испортили межгалактическую репутацию и без того отсталой планеты. Стабили, сидящие на Хайне, не собирались вмешиваться во внутренний строй гетенианцев: их семьи, их дома кеммера, их инцесты – не касались общественности. Даже на внутреннюю политику стабили не стремились влиять: не больше, чем требовали законы гуманизма. Мирен, как уполномоченный представитель Экумены, должен был только наблюдать и рекомендовать. Даже если бы под его окнами один очаг стал уничтожать другой – дело комиссара только зафиксировать это, отправить отчет. И, по возможности, выжить. Пометку о выживании Мирен сделал себе сам. Опираясь на опыт прежних представителей и на собственные наблюдения, он не принимал теорию гендерной агрессии. Отсутствие желаний и гормональных бурь в сообществе Гетена его не впечатляло и не вызывало доверия. Мирен считал первопричиной социальной пассивности скорее климат, чем какие-то физиологические особенности местных.

Выбор стабилей пал на Мирена Содара не в последнюю очередь из-за того, что он любил мужчин: гетенцы вне периода размножения выглядели скорее мужчинами. Правительство учло, что для нормального человека окажется странным не видеть месяцами женских лиц, так что наблюдать отправили человека более равнодушного к отсутствию прекрасного пола. Второй причиной стало то, что наблюдатель родился и вырос на планете со сходным климатом и должен был легче переносить холод. Все озвученные причины выводили Мирена из себя, но отказывать стабилям не очень полезно для карьеры. В свое время он продвигался в политику, чтобы покинуть родную планету ради множества миров. А сегодня оказался заперт в новых снегах. Гетенианцы как раса вызывали у Мирена недоумение. Никакого упрощения отношений вследствие своей сексуальной ориентации он не ощутил. Он – мужчина-гей, они – бесполые личинки человека, не считая фазы кеммера. 

Поселили Мирена вблизи комплекса правительственных зданий, в доме очага премьер-министра. Комнаты выделили не такие уж большие, по его мнению, но по местным меркам вполне достойные. Мирен положительно оценил шерстяные пушистые ковры, покрывавшие полы и стены, теплые и красивые, в самобытном местном стиле: отоплению и утеплению из-за холодного климата тут придавалось много значения. Правда, в большинстве посещаемых на Зиме мест Мирен все равно мерз. Дома было теплее, его родная планета шагнула намного дальше в развитии технологий, чем отсталый Гетен. В апартаментах наблюдателя Экумены система конвекторного обогрева уже оказалась современной. Зато удивила большая сидячая бочка вместо ванны – скорее дань традициям, чем реальной нужде. Понятно, почему уменьшали площадь остывания, но непонятно зачем это делать в помещении, отопляемом по технологиям Экумены? Убирался в комнатах пожилой, уже вышедший из возраста кеммера местный. Хотя Мирен был далеко не первым чужаком, появившимся на Гетене после его присоединения к союзу, но иноземцев все равно считали извращенцами, испытывающими постоянное желание. По этой причине молодежь держали подальше, оберегали от тлетворного влияния ненормальных пришельцев. Впрочем, обслуживающий персонал не волновал Мирена. Ему, как комиссару, предстояли встречи на высшем уровне, и налаживание отношений с поломойками не входило в его планы.

Первый месяц Мирен больше присматривался, заводя знакомства и вникая в особенности местной политики. Привыкали и к нему. Можно сказать, что Мирену повезло: никаких кризисов в обществе не наблюдалось, император не склонен к безумствам, министры интриговали, но не больше чем в Экумене. Учитывая его ожидания – это казалось почти отдыхом, только климат подкачал. 

На пятый месяц проживания Мирена в очаге сменили прислугу. Старый Берра в один прекрасный день не пришел, а вместо него стал суетиться молодой человек. Мирен привык использовать к местным мужской род. Все же, они, и правда, больше походили на мужчин. Вроде беременные гетенианцы оставались женщинами, но своими глазами таких он не видел. Потратив некоторое время на наблюдение за натирающим шкаф слугой, Мирен покашлял, привлекая внимание.

– А с мистером Берра что-то случилось?

– Что, простите? – гетенианец поднялся и смахнул прилипшую ко лбу прядь. – Добрый день.

– Добрый день, – терпеливо кивнул Мирен.

– Я, Аррад Техемми, теперь буду вам служить, – доложил парень спокойно. – Берра уже трудно и…

– Хорошо, – небрежным кивком Мирен прекратил словоизлияния. Взрослый на первый взгляд гетенианец при более пристальном рассмотрении оказался довольно юным. И он не сдержался от любопытства. – Как получилось, что в этом возрасте вас пустили работать с иноземцем?

– А я просто из провинции, из Рира, – юноша снова склонился к оставленной работе и отвечал своему отображению в натертой до блеска поверхности. – Я поссорился с бабушкой и ушел из очага. Перебирать работой, как столичные, не могу, а запрещать мне некому. 

– Н-да, – неопределенно хмыкнул Мирен.

Он отложил отчет, наблюдая за слугой и размышляя. Не прошло и половины срока командировки, а уже хотелось в отпуск. Вот кто решил, что гей будет себя нормально чувствовать на планете вечно отмороженных женоподобных мужчин? Посмотреть бы на эту светлую голову! 

Взять, к примеру, этого Аррада Теххеми, красивый же мальчик с тонкими чертами вытянутого лица, нормальным телосложением. Но в то же время он поворачивает голову, чтобы что-то добавить к сказанному, приседает, смахивает пыль – и все это с такой неестественной для мужчины грацией, от которой у Мирена начинаются мурашки. Так можно и извращенцем себя признать. Слуга все равно холоден как рыбина, пока у него сомер. И он не мужчина, он… Мирен опять хмыкнул. Экумена так и не придумала корректного определения, в общем, он – гетенианец.

***

Аррад тем временем завязал в узел мешающиеся черные волосы и чрезвычайно старательно натирал мебель, лишь бы не глазеть на хозяина покоев. Комиссар отличался от жителей Зимы. Он был высок, вызывающе белокож и, говорили, очень извращен. Раньше Аррад только слышал об иноземцах, постоянно находящихся в кеммере. Крупные города имели хоть какую-то возможность привыкнуть к их присутствию, а в глубинку вроде Рира экуменцы совались редко. О таких людях как Мирен Содар Аррад впервые услышал уже в столице и теперь старательно сдерживал непристойное любопытство.

***

Жизнь в Кархиде стала для уполномоченного комиссара куда интереснее. Оказывается, сталкиваться с холодными гетенианцами, закутанными в свои многослойные одежды, на приемах и деловых встречах – это одно. А вот когда в твоем доме постоянно копошится существо, которое выглядит как привлекательный мужчина и вызывает желание как мужчина – совсем другое. Арраду Теххеми, похоже, ничего подобного в голову не приходило. Он закатывал высоко рукава, убираясь, поднимал волосы и снимал лишние одежды. Мирен понимал, что в этом не было кокетства или тайного умысла, просто его покои, как представителя стабилей Экумены, обогревались гораздо лучше жилищ простых граждан.

***

Сегодня, вымывая пол и отчищая ковры, Аррад вертелся веселой бурей. Он получил письмо из дома с прощением от бабушки и мамы и благосклонным разрешением вернуться в родной очаг. Возвращаться он не собирался, но приятно знать, что на него уже не держат зла. А еще бабушка написала, что брат стал матерью. Аррад завистливо вздохнул. Он вошел в кеммер в семьдесят пятом году нынешнего цикла, а еще ни разу не побыл женщиной. В первый кеммер всех стараются ввести в женской форме, а у него не получилось. Детей-то заводить рано – это понятно, но очень хотелось прочувствовать кеммер в женской форме. Друзья вон, и не по одному разу были, говорили, что это потрясающе, не сравнить с мужским кеммером. Арраду же все не везло. Это было вроде в пределах нормы: входящих в кеммер мужчинами больше, чем входящих женщинами, – но все равно обидно. Занятый своими мыслями, Аррад вошел в спальню комиссара и чуть не выронил выстиранную одежду. Мирен Содар как раз переодевался и стоял среди комнаты обнаженным.

– Простите, – Аррад не мог отвести взгляд. Его давно сжигало постыдное и извращенное любопытство на счет природы экуменца.

– Подай мне халат, будь добр, – Мирен Содар сделал вид, что ничего особенного не произошло. 

– А у вас это всегда так? – Аррад смотрел удивленными круглыми как плошки глазами. Он попятился к шкафу, открыл его и замер.

– Ты имеешь в виду член? – Аррад кивнул, судорожно прижимая к груди чистые вещи господина. – Да, я постоянен в своей природе.

– А не мешает? – раз уж господин комиссар не сердится, Аррад позволил себе удовлетворить любопытство.

– Нет, не мешает. Разве тебе мешают уши или соски?

– Нет, но… – от такого вопроса Аррад вспыхнул. За несколько дней до кеммера его соски становились болезненно чувствительными и натирались плотной шерстяной рубахой. Мешали, в общем. – А вы постоянно в желании?

– Не постоянно. Разница между нашими расами в том, что мое желание привязано к ситуации и человеку рядом со мной, а не ко времени. 

Аррад, наконец, кивнул и нырнул в шкаф. Халат висел первым, но он не спешил, пытаясь совладать со своими мыслями. Мирен Содар терпеливо дождался одежду и, набросив ее, отвернулся. Поспешности в его действиях не мог бы заметить и искушенный человек. 

Аррад не знал, что его невинное любопытство возбудило Мирена. Но демонстрировать ему еще и эрекцию, подтверждая репутацию извращенца, экуменец не собирался.

– Простите. Я не обидел вас? – Аррад уже пожалел, что пялился, как неопытный дурачок.

– Нет, Аррад. Тебя удивляет, что я всегда мужчина?

– У нас таких, которые зависли в одной фазе кеммера, называют полумертвыми, – пора было уходить, но Аррад только отступил на шаг и еще мялся у дверей. – Или извращенцами.

– А у нас не очень приличным считается заниматься любовью со всеми подряд только потому, что у тебя гон, – комиссар развернулся и впился взглядом в Аррада. Потом улыбнулся и добавил. – Приличия одного маленького мира значат очень мало в большом мире Экумены, Аррад.

– У нас есть постоянные союзы, кеммеринги. Только моя мама всегда говорила, что я не аристократ и не герой легенд, и клятва кеммера не для таких как я, – это обижало, но признаваться Аррад не хотел. Матери не хотел, а комиссару взял и проболтался. – Говорила, что мне достаточно и дома кеммера. А я бы хотел, только…

– Ничего, Аррад, думаю, ты вступишь в брак, если хочешь.

– В брак?

– В кеммеринг. Влюбишься и все получишь, – Мирен Содар снова улыбнулся той особенной улыбкой, которой улыбаются детям или невинным юнцам. Аррад смутился. 

– Да, конечно.

Аррад закивал и наконец-то вышел из комнаты. Хорошо говорить господину комиссару. Он красивый экуменец, хоть и странный. А Аррад обычный, как все: смуглый до черноты, темноволосый. Да и живет он в общем острове, а там только кеммеринг создавать. Мама права, по здравому размышлению. А по не здравому… вкралась одна мысль шальная, совсем не естественная. Бабушка выгнала бы Аррада из очага во второй раз, если бы он осмелился дома даже подумать о таком.

***

Под конец полумесяца Мирен почти не замечал нового слугу. Аррад будто мог сливаться со стенами. Или же все было куда проще - он перенес свою активность на то время, когда господин экуменец отсутствовал. Мирен даже заскучал. Наблюдение за очаровательным туземцем, тонким, изящным, будто отлитым из жженого сахара, скрашивало скучную местную действительность. На бытовом уровне отсутствие Аррада никак не сказалось: чистота поддерживалась, продукты появлялись, а грязная посуда мылась. Но самого гетенианца Мирен почти не видел. Он даже решил, что из него получилась неплохая прорицательница: видимо у его молоденького слуги все же завязались отношения.

Но уже к началу аннера (последнего месяца зимы) Аррад вернулся к прежнему графику. Глаза слуги странно блестели, а в манерах появилось что-то мягкое и кокетливое. Мирен уверился в своей догадке. До конца срока ему оставалось чуть более полугода, и потом, когда он сдаст пост следующему комиссару стабилей, то будет месяц гулять на какой-нибудь теплой и зеленой планете Экумены, не отказываясь от всех телесных радостей. А сегодня Мирен лениво любовался гетенианцем, немного сожалея, что ему ничего не светит на этой холодной во всех отношениях планете. Аррад тем временем неуклюже споткнулся о порог, видимо погруженный в свои мечты, а затем полез вытирать пыль на люстре. Хорошо, что Мирен шел за самописцем и успел поймать пошатнувшегося на высоком табурете юношу.

– Осторожно, Аррад, будь внимательней.

– Да, Мирен, – Аррад прильнул к его плечу, рассматривая Мирена посоловевшим взглядом и непривычно растягивая слова.

– Эй, ты что-то принял? – наркотики первыми пришли Мирену на ум, алкоголь тут почти не водился, кроме дорогого привозного. А с гетенианцем явно что-то происходило. Он дрожал, словно от холода, тонкие пальцы непроизвольно сжались на запястье мужчины, да еще это его "Мирен". Раньше аррад иначе как господином его не называл.

– Нет. Раскрой ладонь.

– Что? С тобой все в порядке? – Мирен подхватил гетенианца на руки и уложил на диван. Прежде чем отправляться за помощью он пытался разобраться, не хотелось сдавать парня, если тот баловался чем-то запрещенным.

– Раскрой мне ладонь. Дай.

– Может позвать тебе врача? – Мирен протянул руку, чтобы успокоить парня, а тот прижался к его ладони своей горячей ладошкой и потерся о нее щекой.

– Не нужно. Никого больше не нужно…

– Что с тобой, Аррад? 

– Кеммер, – Аррад переплел пальцы с его и сцепил так, что не оторвать. – Не выгоняй меня, пожалуйста.

– И не подумаю.

Мирен широко улыбнулся. Надо же, какой сюрприз! Вот это настоящая экзотика: секс с гетенианцем. Литература утверждала, что они способны совокупляться все четыре-пять дней, пока длится кеммер, прерываясь только на сон. 

Забрать руку у Аррада не удавалось, изящный с виду парень оказался неожиданно силен, и Мирен ласкал его одной рукой, шаря под хайэбом и рубахой. Наконец, высвободившись из хватки, он стащил с него многослойные тряпки. Мирен и сам будто помешался: воздержание не способствует ни здравому размышлению, ни сдержанности. Он забылся настолько, что выпустил из виду, что его мальчик может оказаться не тем, кем хотелось бы.

Спустя какое-то время уже обнаженный Аррад шел в спальню. Взгляд его затуманился и, похоже, он слабо различал, что и кто перед ним. Гетенианец смотрел влюблено и с вожделением. Мирен толкнул ластящегося парня на постель, украдкой оценивая доставшуюся ему добычу. Широкоплечий, с узкой талией при весьма аппетитной заднице, Аррад вызвал бы желание, даже если бы Мирен не был так голоден до плотской любви. Тем более, входя в кеммер, молоденький слуга будто расцвел: карамельная кожа сияла изнутри, а синие глаза смотрели влажно и томно. Природа Аррада включилась на привлечение партнера для спаривания. И Мирен ей поддался, покрывал его поцелуями, лаская не по-мужски округлые, мягкие ягодицы. Отекшие крупные соски Аррада оказались особенно чувствительными. Маленький эгоист пощипывал себя, позволяя Мирену уделять внимание и мягкому животу, и округлым коленкам.

Аррад стонал громко, просто не мог сдерживаться. Очевидно, желание накрывало его словно одеяло, которое невозможно сбросить. Клиточлен пульсировал и увеличивался в размерах, кеммер наступал неотвратимо, как лавина. 

Когда Мирен, целуя стройные ноги, поднялся выше, к самым чувствительным местам своего неожиданного любовника, тот, похоже, определился с полом. Мирену повезло. Под ним извивался вполне полноценный мужчина. Более чем полноценный: Мирен с удовольствием облизал его крупный член, обильно истекающий влагой. 

Первый раз Аррад кончил ему в рот. Мирен сплюнул перемешанную со слюной сперму на ладонь и коснулся сжатого ануса, не рассматривая промежность с так и не разомкнувшимся входом во влагалище. Неизвестно, как относились гетенианцы к такому виду любви: они были весьма скрытны, когда речь касалась интимных традиций, но Аррад не возражал. Он раздвигал ноги, подставляясь под настойчивые ласки. 

– Ты прекрасен, Аррад.

– Я мужчина, – всхлипнул тот и подавился стоном.

– О, да, – Мирен нетерпеливо готовил любовника к вторжению и пропустил истеричные нотки в его голосе. – Расслабься малыш. Просто отдайся мне.

– Я… я… – Охваченный страстью Аррад, похоже, не знал, как реагировать на ласки чужеземца. Возможно, среди гетенианцев такие были вовсе не приняты. – Домашнее имя – Ридэ.

– Значит, Ридэ, мой сахарный леденец, – Мирен проталкивал в узкий сопротивляющийся вторжению зад пальцы, не прекращая целовать и покусывать шею Аррада. Тот вертелся, как змей на сковородке, расталкивая подушки, но не вырывался.

– Что ты делаешь со мной? 

Ответ так и не прозвучал. Мирен был слишком занят, старательно растягивая вход, чтобы уже и три пальца легко скользили в его горячей карамельке. В ушах шумело, он уговаривал себя не спешить. Если Аррад пострадает – будет страшный дипломатический конфуз. Ну, ладно не конфуз, вряд ли кто-то станет беспокоиться о наемном служащем, изгнанном из собственной семьи, но Мирен просто не простит себе такой неловкости. Слишком желанен и соблазнителен был его любовник: такого хотелось нежить и лелеять. Зато Аррад, кажется, не имел сомнений и соглашался на все. Он раздвинул как можно шире ноги и неуклюже пытался шевелиться в задаваемом Миреном ритме.

Наконец, Мирен решился, приставил член к заднице и осторожно двинулся внутрь. Оказалось, до того Ридэ был еще тихим. На мгновение он замолчал, хлопая широко раскрывшимися круглыми глазами, а потом…

– Ридэ, – тихо позвал Мирен, одновременно двигаясь легкими точками. – Больно?

– Да, – шепнул Теххеми, а в следующую секунду закричал. – Да! Да! Да!

Мирен досадливо выдохнул и попробовал податься назад. Но Аррад не позволил, сомкнул ноги на талии и практически наделся обратно. Мирена отпустило. Местная отмороженная рыбка оказалась весьма горяча и билась под ним, словно в последний раз. 

К утру Аррад только попискивал и жался к Мирену, а Мирен вполне удовлетворенно целовал темный затылок гетенианца: судьба оказалась к нему благосклонна даже на этой забытом богом Зиме. Правда, в то, что его сил хватит на все дни кеммера Ридэ, Мирен сомневался. Но где-то на дне сумок валялась аптечка, а в ней, в укромном месте, стимуляторы. Так что жизнь налаживалась, скука отступала, и Зима не казалась такой уж холодной. Секса он уже не хотел, но не мог отпустить Аррада, игрался, нажимая на растянутый анус, любуясь, как тот блестит влагой в ровном электрическом свете: Мирен кончил в гетенианца раза четыре из пяти заходов, а до ванны они так и не дошли. Сейчас же Аррад не хотел двигаться, зевал и засыпал на ходу. 

Мирен вставил в задницу Ридэ все пять пальцев и разомкнул, раздвигая розовые стенки, тот тихо заныл, и пришлось все же оставить его в покое. Мирен лениво потянулся, достал с пола пару подушек и блаженно откинулся на них, предвкушая, какими заполненными страстью станут следующие несколько дней. Идти к выключателю не хотелось, те семь шагов, что отделяли его от постели, казались слишком большим расстоянием.

Проснулся Мирен от неожиданных звуков. А как еще классифицировать плач, раздающийся наутро в спальне после прекрасного секса к обоюдному удовольствию и на относительно трезвую голову? Всхлипывающий гетенианец, развозя слезы по красивому лицу, пытался выпутаться из-под одеяла.

– Куда ты собрался? – рявкнул Мирен, припоминая события вчерашнего вечера и не собираясь перекраивать планы. Кстати, нужно сообщить Карриду, сопровождающему его местному чиновнику, что у комиссара внеплановые выходные.

– Не трогайте меня, – Аррад резко отшатнулся от любовника и полетел с кровати вместе с одеялом. – Не прикасайтесь!

– И в чем дело, Ридэ? – уже спокойнее спросил Мирен, окончательно проснувшись. Он не мог припомнить ничего, что спровоцировало бы такую реакцию парня. – Не думаешь, что нам стоит позавтракать и поговорить?

– И поговорить, – кивнул Аррад, хлюпнул носом и утерся, подвернувшейся под руку подушкой. – Только не прикасайтесь ко мне. 

Раньше на Гетене ели часто: местная снедь не обладала достаточной питательностью. Хорошо, что Экумена присылала не только присматривающих комиссаров, но и некоторые технологии. Так что теперь питание тут мало отличалось от питания на других планетах. Озаботиться завтраком пришлось Мирену: Аррад сидел на полу у кровати, не переставая реветь, и толку с него было мало. Парень смог только натянуть на себя хайэб.

– Ридэ, ты можешь взять себя в руки и объясниться? – Мирен сунул в руки любовнику кашу с комками белковых волокон и отвернулся залить кипяток в чай.

– Я мужчина! – слезы у мало-мальски успокоившегося гетенианца опять хлынули ручьем.

– Поверь, я успел это рассмотреть и не вижу повода для трагедии, – Мирен хотел было обнять это недоразумение, чтобы утешить, но тот отшатнулся и чуть не вывернул на себя еду. 

– Не надо меня трогать! Вы не понимаете, я так хотел войти в кеммер женщиной. Я думал, что раз вы всегда такой мужчина, то ваши феромоны подтолкнут меня в правильном направлении. И грудь болела как-то особенно сильно, и промежность зудела. И вы мне нравились даже без кеммера, я должен был отреагировать на вас правильно. А я извраще-енец… 

– Ну, ты же и так прелестный, зачем тебе быть женщиной, – заболтать, искупаться и продолжить – план Мирен имел четкий и незамысловатый. Для начала он забрал и поставил на стол кашу, чтобы Аррад не обжегся. – Меня все очень даже устраивает.

– Ага, все мои знакомые были уже женщинами и не по одному разу, даже которые младше, – Аррад утерся кулаком и уставился на подобравшегося ближе Мирена. – Не трогайте!

– Не трогаю, – спокойно кивнул Мирен. – Были, и что?

– Говорят, это что-то особенное, когда в тебя входит член. И ты чувствуешь в себе мужскую силу. И он горячий, пульсирует и…

Мирен оказался уже совсем близко. Аррад отшатнулся, вскочил, но его поймали и вжали в ближайшую стену.

– Так тебе понравилось? Было особенное? – Мирен непонимающе смотрел на парня, почти моментально поплывшего. Гетенианец прильнул к сильному мужскому телу, терся о него и уже нетерпеливо кусал губы.

– А! А? А-а… это не то!

– Откуда тебе знать, карамелька?

– Я так думаю. Я не могу думать, когда вы так близко, – Аррад хлюпнул носом. – А вы можете отойти, я и так держусь из последних сил?

Мирен отступил, но был готов вернуть Ридэ в объятия в любой момент.

– Понимаете, прикосновения слишком интимны. Я так разговаривать не могу, не могу контролировать себя. А зачать? Я же могу бесплодным остаться, если все время буду в кеммере мужчиной, – Аррад говорил, а самого буквально трясло от сексуального желания.

– Ну, от меня зачать у тебя и так было бы немного шансов, – резонно заметил Мирен.

– Оно-то так, но если я даже с вами не смог войти в кеммер женщиной, то значит… – губы Ридэ затряслись от обиды на свою незавидную участь.

– То значит не судьба – это, во-первых. Нужно попробовать минимум еще раз, во-вторых, – подмигнул любовнику Мирен. 

– А ты согласишься? – Аррад переминался с ноги на ногу. Его хайэб распахнулся, показывая стойкую эрекцию. – Что такое карамелька?

– Тоже конфета, как и леденец, – Миран прижал к себе Ридэ и потер его сосок свободной рукой: одной ночи вполне хватило, чтобы сообразить, где самое слабое место у его молодого любовника. А с разговорами пора было уже закругляться.

В ванную Мирен отнес гетенианца на руках: у Ридэ подгибались коленки, более откровенные ласки попросту лишали его воли. Мирен осторожно опустил любовника в бочку с горячей водой и смотрел, как тот играет с членом, потирая чувствительную возбужденную головку, но не касаясь ствола. Обычно, Мирен не любил, когда партнеры в постели сами дрочили себе, но Аррад –совсем другое дело. Он так легко распалялся, что не стоило беспокоиться, его хватит и на баловство, и на Мирена. Заперев любовника в ванной, Мирен спустился в холл, чтобы оставить записку и предупредить о своем отсутствии на ближайшие дни. Тем более, что Аррад оказался таким шумным, что, не смотря на толстые стены, местные догадываются, что происходит. А к кеммеру у гетенианцев отношение очень понимающее и даже трепетное. Уладив дела, Мирен умчался наверх, выуживать из воды рыбку.

***

Аррад обиделся. Оставлять партнера одного в такое время – невежливо и жестоко. Потому и создавались дома кеммера, никто не должен быть одиноким в такой период. Но Мирен появился, раздеваясь на ходу и, не останавливаясь, запрыгнул в бочку. Вдвоем было тесно, странно и хорошо. Долго отмокать Мирен не стал, смыл пот и сперму, не выгоняя из ванны Ридэ.

– Ты сделаешь это еще со мной? То, что делал прошлой ночью? – спросил между поцелуями Аррад, ощупывая свое новое чувствительное место. Он ерзал возле возбуждающегося члена Мирена, не решаясь ни откровенно ласкаться, ни отступить.

– Обязательно.

– Хорошо, – Аррад полез целоваться, не желая больше терять времени. Тем более он и так долго терпел, пока ждал экуменца.

***

Мирен предпочел бы все же дойти до спальни, но Ридэ почти запрыгнул на член, дорвавшись до новой сексуальной игры. Мирен едва успел придержать его и смазать соблазнительный, раскрытый зад стоящим у ванны ароматическим маслом. Вопрос, занимался ли Аррад таким сексом до комиссара, снялся автоматически - неопытность компенсировалась темпераментом, но была очевидна. И бочка оказалась крепче, чем казалась. Она скрипела, шаталась, но уцелела.

***

Масло, которое использовал Мирен, было с добавкой корня рахи: и без того чувствительный, будто наэлектризованный, Ридэ повизгивал и вертел задницей, насаживаясь на член. Анус горел огнем, весь он горел. Секс с извращенцем из Экумены оказался куда лучше, чем мог представить себе Аррад, когда осознал себя мужчиной. Он и не знал, что настолько несексуальный орган может дарить сколько удовольствия. В первый момент Аррад чуть не взвыл от боли, но как только прошел первый дискомфорт нахлынули новые ощущения. Растянутый анус плотно охватывал член Мирена, и Аррад чувствовал любовника внутри себя. Невероятные вымечтанные ощущения, хоть Риде и не представлял, что когда-то примет член не в женской форме. Если бы не так раздражающая медлительность Мирена! Она безумно раздражала, хотелось быстрее и быстрее, хотелось кончать, пока не потеряет разум.

***

Мирену грезился жаркий полдень любимого Хайна. Он много лет не появлялся на родной планете, давно и прочно обосновавшись в столице Экумены, где в основном и жили представители стабилей. До смешного хорошо в эту грезу вписывался Аррад, сил которого хватало только лежать на животе, оттопырив красивые округлые ягодицы. Юноша вздрагивал, когда Мирен лениво ласкал его растянутый анус, то разглаживая складочки, то скользя в середину. В растраханного Риде входило четыре пальца, и он вздыхал тяжело и сладко. Мирен, пока не принявший допинг, мог развлекать любовника только рукой. Если после этого Аррад не уснет и не даст передышки, то придется лезть за припрятанными таблетками. А вообще удовлетворенному Мирену нравилось наблюдать за Ридэ. В парне не было стыда, для него происходящее было совершенно естественным. Говорили, что в доме кеммера гетенианцы начинали любовную игру с партнером, который понравился, а позже к паре присоединялись другие, кто угодно. Мирен списал открытость Аррада на привычку гетенианцев трахаться с кем попало в своих домах. Ему дома кеммера представлялись чем-то вроде добровольного публичного дома исключительно для местных.

Следующее утро опять принесло проблемы, на сей раз сугубо бытового свойства. Аррад, очевидно, слишком волновался из-за своей задумки провести кеммер с чужеземцем, а Мирен не привык думать о таких вещах, и оказалось, что у них закончились продукты. Ридэ нехотя соглашался, что Мирену нужно отлучиться, ведь сам он не был готов бродить по улицам, находясь в таком состоянии: он опасался, что не сможет сопротивляться желанию, если встретит кого-то готового к началу кеммера. И, в ответ на встревоженные предположения милого мальчика, Мирен, довольно ухмыляясь, достал из шкафа несколько ремней.

***

Через несколько сладких минут, скрашенных мимолетными поцелуями, Аррад оказался распятым на постели. Он дергался, пытаясь освободиться, но только сильнее возбуждался. Оказывается, он многого не знал о любовных играх.

Мирен тем временем рисовал кончиками пальцев узоры на его теле, злостно игнорируя, не только член, но и грудь Риде. Ридэ извивался, подставляясь, соски прямо зудели и горели невыносимым желанием. Еще, он стеснялся попросить, но в такой позе у него возникла сумасшедшая фантазия: хотелось, чтобы господин комиссар опять ему отсосал. И не просто отсосал, а растягивая зад, как вчера. Аррад заливался краской, желание сжигало его рассудок. Но он все равно не мог выдавить из себя такую непристойную просьбу. Наконец, Мирен поднялся с постели…

***

Мирен придумал эту милую любовную пытку с вполне практичной целью: обеспечить себе время на поход за продуктами. И гарантировать, что Ридэ не ускользнет догулять остаток своего гона с гетенианцем, вошедшим в кеммер женщиной. Оторваться от Ридэ было сложно, но Мирен смог. Предвкушая продолжение удовольствия, он представлял, как истомится Ридэ, ожидая его, ведь у Мирена был для его сладкой карамельки еще один сюрприз. Набор фаллоимитаторов и пробок, конечно, остался дома, но подходящий флакончик, с ограничителем у горлышка, который не позволит ему потеряться в теле Ридэ, он присмотрел еще, когда они мылись в ванной. Щедро использовав масло, Мирен ввел твердый пластиковый цилиндр в тело любовника.

***

Аррад захлебнулся воздухом от неожиданности, когда это нечто вошло в его тело. Его анус уже был слишком чувствительным и припухшим от активного внимания Мирена, а из-за постороннего предмета чувствительность увеличилась вдвое. Никто не использовал его задницу так. Ридэ даже не знал почему: из-за незнания, традиций или из-за каких-то древних запретов? Но даже если женщин в доме кеммера было мало, то им просто доставалось больше внимания. А мужчины могли гладить друг друга, дрочить, но не использовать, как… как женщин, как Мирен Аррада.

Пока любовник отсутствовал, Ридэ ерзал, дергаясь в добровольных путах. Он попытался вытолкнуть из себя посторонний предмет - всего лишь флакончик с гелем, как пояснил Мирен, но тот оказался слишком широк. Возбуждение лишь усиливалось и казалось невыносимым, вроде как обычно в кеммер, но в то же время намного острее. Ридэ сходил с ума, мешала даже складка сбившейся простыни, а уж флакон в невыносимо чувствительном месте… Если бы Ридэ мог думать связно, то и тогда не решил бы, что усиливало его возбуждение больше: беспомощность, новый опыт, посторонний предмет в заднем проходе или…. самому себе признаться страшно – то, что все это с ним делал Мирен? Извращенец, иноземец, вечный мужчина, прекрасный, желанный. Хорошо, что кеммер скоро закончится, и Ридэ овладеет своими чувствами. А пока он кричал, извивался, плакал, и ему казалось, что время без любовника длится бесконечно долго.

***

Мирен, между тем, не потратил зря ни минуты. В холле его окликнул секретарь Каррида:

– Господин комиссар, вам просили передать, – в руках гетенианца была корзина со снедью. Он упорно отводил взгляд, стараясь не смотреть на Мирена.

– Неужели все так предсказуемо? 

– Мы следим за циклом служащих, чтобы всегда под рукой имелась замена, и все понимают, что такое кеммер. Но вы просто должны были отвести Аррада Теххеми сюда. Мы бы помогли ему дойти в дом кеммера, – чопорно выдавил из себя секретарь, изучая длинные полы своих одежд.

– Зачем? Я полагаю, что и сам могу помочь Теххеми. Тем более что он выказал такое желание, – Мирен невозмутимо забрал корзину. – И у нас не принято совать нос в чужие отношения.

– Я прошу прощения, господин комиссар. Просто молодой Теххеми был одержим глупой идеей, и… Я прошу за него прощения, – секретарь сменил тон, но по-прежнему всем видом выказывал неодобрение. "Глупый слуга проболтался, но они не подумали, что все серьезно, не приняли меры" – буквально читалось на его лице.

– Так кто вызывает большее недовольство? – небрежно поинтересовался Мирен. Это было даже любопытно, с такой стороны местные еще не открывались. Они всегда были раздражающе спокойны и скрытны, порой казалось, что у них действительно нет чувств.

– Вы жертва своего постоянного кеммера. Невозможно быть всегда в этом состоянии и мыслить здраво. А Теххеми воспользовался ситуацией, подгадал время, – гетенианец явно сдерживался, но ситуация казалась ему настолько из ряда вон выходящей, что промолчать он не мог.

– Если Аррад Теххеми потеряет работу, могу обещать вам две вещи, – комиссар зло улыбнулся. – Вы больше не будете работать при дипломатическом корпусе, а я немедленно улечу на Экумену, обвинив ваше общество в нетолерантности.

Забрав корзину с едой, Мирен пошел к лестнице, но оглянулся у ступенек и окликом привлек внимание остолбеневшего секретаря:

– Исполняйте свои обязанности и передайте мои слова куда следует.

Мирен пока плохо понимал любовника с этой планеты: когда он вошел в покои, Ридэ громко кричал на одной ноте. Мирен бросил корзину прямо у двери и бросился в спальню спасать его. Но тот имел свое представление о том, как его нужно спасать. Он, насколько смог, поднялся к склонившемуся над ним Мирену и потянулся жадными губами. Мирен поцеловал подставленные губы, а Аррад тихо шепнул:

– Внутри, помоги!

– Больно, убрать? – Мирен спрашивал кратко по делу, но развязывать не спешил, раз именно на это жалоб не было.

– Горит и мало. Растяни меня как вчера ночью, сильно.

– Буду рад помочь, карамелька. Подожди.

***

Ридэ слишком устал от возбуждения, чтобы смущаться. Если бы он был с соотечественниками, они бы просто трахались, не отвлекаясь и не изобретая ничего нового, но с иноземцем многое оказалось иначе. Он собирался сказать, что ждать не может, никак, сейчас потеряет сознание, разум и дар речи. Но не успел выпалить возражения, как на постели появилось зеркало. Мирен поставил его между широко разведенных ног Ридэ, сунул ему подушку под задницу и пару под плечи, немного отпустил ремни на щиколотках так, что Ридэ оказался изогнут и теперь мог видеть свою промежность. С клиточлена обильно текли выделения, пачкая живот, анус оказался неприлично, вызывающе раскрасневшимся и приоткрытым от круглосуточного траха.

Мирен прилег рядом. Он убрал влажные от пота волосы и поцеловал ухо, одновременно аккуратно вынимая флакон, а потом сунул в Ридэ все пять пальцев и раскрыл их внутри, как цветок. Ридэ смотрел, и не мог оторвать взгляд от сильной руки любовника и своей розовой серединки. Изнутри он выглядел действительно нежным, шелковисто блестящим от смазки, манящим, как женщина. Мирен, играя с его телом, сжимал пальцы и раскрывал их, создавая медленную пульсацию. Аррад старался не отводить глаз и не жмуриться, чтобы видеть себя до последнего момента оргазма. Самым интересным, тем, на что он не обратил внимание раньше, но ясно почувствовал сейчас, было то, что оргазм зародился не как обычно в мужском кеммере. Горячая волна началась внутри, в истерзанной заднице, сжимая жесткие пальцы, обхватывая их, будто желая навсегда оставить в себе. Потом промежность заныла, тело пыталось найти несуществующее в этом кеммере влагалище, и только потом волна возбуждения вытолкнула семя из клиточлена, неся Риде облегчение и безумное наслаждение.

Мирен не спеша освободил Аррада и вернулся за корзиной с едой. Пока ели, Риде восторженно делился впечатлениями, и говорил бы дальше, но Мирен вытащил его из-за стола и заткнул рот членом. У них оставалось не так много времени, и оба не желали тратить его.

А утром пятого дня у Ридэ наступило «похмелье». Обычно окончанию кеммера сопутствовала приятная легкость во всем теле и чувство абсолютной удовлетворенности. Никакой особенной привязанности, никаких сожалений. С кем-то гетенианцы жили в одном очаге или острове (городской вариант очага), с кем-то встречались только в домах кеммера. Но между периодами страсти, они все ровно общались друг с другом: приятельствовали, симпатизировали или не замечали. Гетенианцы не помнили всех партнеров, с которыми делили кеммер. Не имеющим отдельных домов влюбленным не было особого смысла в клятве кеммеринга. В кеммеринг вступали высокородные аристократы, используя этот обычай для укрепления связей. Но для Теххеми нынешний кеммер прошел не так, как всегда. Немного странно было иметь только одного партнера, тем более что экуменец – извращенец. Он всегда в кеммере, всегда в желании, он никогда не сможет хотеть так сильно как гетенианец. И он обещал Арраду, что попробует ввести его еще в один кеммер. 

Ридэ тихо вздохнул, чтобы не разбудить спящего Мирена, обнимавшего его во сне. Болела задница, даже не то чтобы болела, тихо ныла, отдавая в поясницу. Или это болела спина, потому что некоторые позы Ридэ принимать не додумывался ни в обычной жизни, ни во время кеммера. Так же тихо Ридэ ощупал зад. В общие бани при острове теперь не очень-то пойдешь, не в ближайшие дни. 

Между тем, в ягодицы уже тыкался эрегированный член любовника, и Ридэ решил не возражать. Он потянулся за смазкой, придерживая руки Мирена, чтобы не мешал. После игр с зеркалом Ридэ мог кончать без дополнительных ласк клиточлена, чем и решил сейчас воспользоваться, не позволяя трогать себя спереди. Ридэ толкнулся на любовника, легко впуская его возбужденный орган в растянутый зад, а сам вцепился в его ладони. Секс без кеммера – весьма странная штука, на грани неприятного. Однажды, после гона, как назвал их состояние Мирен, партнер трогал соски Ридэ – противное ощущение, непонятное. 

Если бы сегодня в постели был кто-то другой, Ридэ оттолкнул бы его без сомнений. Но Мирен фактически стал его первым мужчиной, раскрыл в нем такое, чего не знал о себе сам Ридэ. Он слушал прерывистое дыхание Мирена, разглядывал его руки с красивыми длинными пальцами и пытался понять который час. Слышатся ли чьи-то шаги в коридоре и слышали ли его? Но главным образом внимание Ридэ сосредоточилось на Мирене. И это тоже был новый опыт - в кеммере гетенианца не слишком волнует партнер, отвлечься от собственных захлестывающих гормонов и эмоций почти невозможно. Экуменец был куда тише Ридэ, и только теперь он услышал чужой оргазм. Мирен тяжело выдохнул, словно выталкивая из себя воздух, глухо застонал. В заднице Ридэ стало горячо и влажно. Следующий вздох Мирена был уже вздохом облегчения, и хватка разжалась. Он больше не удерживал Ридэ, а лишь нежно укачивал в объятиях. 

Ридэ выскользнул из теплых рук и склонился над вялым органом любовника. Мирен нуждался в заботе: его чувствительные органы никогда не прятались в теле. Вылизав член начисто, Ридэ поднял глаза и встретился с вопрошающим взглядом Мирена.

– Ты уже не хочешь?

– У меня закончился кеммер, – виновато признался он. – Наверное, ночью еще.

Мирен помолчал. Вроде ничего общего, кроме секса, между ними не было. Но…

– Можешь пока не уходить. Ты же все равно вернешься сюда убираться.

– Убираться. Ну, да. У других-то мне замену поставили, а сюда не стали, – Ридэ округлил глаза. – Ох, это же все теперь знают, что я… провел кеммер с вами.

– Это проблема? 

– Не знаю, с вашими никто не спал. Вроде, – Ридэ подумал, что сказала бы мама? А бабушка? – Но с полумертвыми сексом заниматься не годится. С извращенцами, в смысле. Энергия у них плохая, говорят.

– Ридэ! Что за бабкины предрассудки. 

– Простите. Я вам очень благодарен за эти дни. Я понимаю, что стал мужчиной, и это неприятно, – Ридэ вспыхнул и уставился в пол.

– Очень приятно, ты красивый мужчина, Ридэ.

– Это вы благородный и умелый любовник. Другой бы меня в дом кеммера отправил. Даже партнер по кеммерингу, наверное. Только так не бывает, никогда не слышал, чтобы пара в кеммер вошла с одинаковым полом.

– Ты мне сейчас дал из благодарности, карамелька? 

– Из любопытства, – кокетливо поджал губы Ридэ, невольно подтягивая побольше одеяла в район паха. – У нас органы, использующиеся для секса, в сомере прячутся в теле. А зад же не закрывается.

– И что? 

– Интересно. 

– Но не возбуждает?

– Нет, – Ридэ моргнул смущенно. Не возбуждало, но и не было противно, отталкивающе, как когда у тебя кеммер прошел, а у партнеров в доме еще нет, и тебя случайно потискали. С Миреном было как-то приятно, что ли. – Если вы захотите, то я могу еще.

– Потерпеть? Лучше не надо.

– Но я могу, это не плохо. Если вам нужно…

– А ты спать не хочешь, Ридэ? Рано ведь, – Мирен демонстративно зевнул, не оставляя Ридэ другого выбора, кроме согласия.

***

Мирен не в первый раз просыпался после случайного траха с малознакомым мужчиной в постели. Да и с обслугой в отелях на планетах-курортах тоже много чего было. Так что совместный завтрак не вызвал в нем ни малейшего смущения. Тем более, вне кеммера Ридэ не вешался на шею и вообще был разумным и сдержанным молодым человеком. Но тайм-аут на размышление взять хотелось. Нельзя совсем безразлично относиться к существу, с которым запланирован еще один сексуальный марафон, и весь месяц ходить вокруг него с постным лицом. Тем более, после его щедрого предложения заняться сексом и после гона. Проще всего заняться непосредственными обязанностями и проехаться по Кархиде, хотя бы в окрестностях столицы.

Представитель Экумены, комиссар стабилей – это вам не какой-нибудь одинокий мобиль. Мобиль приезжает один и без силовой поддержки на малознакомую планету. Комиссар стабилей присматривает за отсталыми планетами, вошедшими в содружество. Чаще, тоже один, но за ним вся мощь Экумены. И если господин Содар решил смотреть провинцию, то возражать ему не посмели. Правда, посетовали, что можно было бы дождаться весны. Мирен на такое возражение только фыркнул. А вот искренняя печаль Ридэ по поводу отъезда его неожиданно согрела. Приятно, когда со случайным любовником появляется легкая привязанность и есть о чем поговорить. Пару дней, остававшихся до отъезда, Мирен рассказывал Ридэ о своем доме, о летнем солнце, о зное. Парень так недоверчиво удивлялся, что Мирен откопал не пригодившийся путеводитель и показал ему разные фотографии курортных планет. И все равно это трудно укладывалось в голове гетенианца:

– Как может быть на улице тепло, как в доме?

– Солнце ближе, орбита другая, наклон оси… – Мирен прервался. – Тебе эти слова о чем-то говорят?

– Нет, моя семья занимается мебелью. Я могу на ощупь отличить одну породу древесины от другой. Я увлекался радио, и могу разобрать свой приемник и собрать его. Тут я узнал, чем лучше оттирать пятна. Не нужно упрекать меня в незнании того, чему меня не учили, – Ридэ надулся, но потом опомнился и взял себя в руки: разговор его явно занимал больше, чем скучная уборка. 

– Прости, Ридэ. По-честному, бывает даже куда жарче, чем у меня в спальне. Тогда ставят приборы, охлаждающие воздух в доме.

– Охлаждающие? – Ридэ прыснул: этим словам Мирена он откровенно не поверил, сочтя шуткой, – Быть не может! А ты лучше мне скажи, что такое орбита?

– В астрономии – это траектория небесного тела в гравитационном поле другого тела, обладающего значительно большей массой, звезды, к примеру, – спорить про целесообразность охлаждения Мирен не стал.

– Понятно, – хмыкнул Ридэ, – это вполне ясное объяснение. Только что такое трэктория, гравитационное и какое отношение оно имеет к полям?

– Фух, карамелька, твое счастье, что ты милый и мягкий. Хоть тискать приятно за такими нудными разговорами. За знания, между прочим, нужно платить, – болтал Мирен, собираясь с мыслями, чтобы выражаться понятнее.

– А я готов, но ты отказываешься.

***

Ридэ и правда предложил свои услуги, если Мирену нужно будет снять возбуждение. Только тот вежливо объяснил, что вполне способен себя контролировать. А то Ридэ не успел это заметить. Поначалу ведь, когда в первые дни приходил, страшно было. Говорили, что вошедший в кеммер мужчиной может и против воли взять, если страсть обуяет. И извращенец-полумертвый тоже может изнасиловать. А что такого почти не случалось, так и насиловать некуда. А экуменец вот нашел куда, и Ридэ, между прочим, вчера пришлось подмываться в спальне, чтобы никто не заметил изменений в его теле, опухшего и растянутого ануса. Специально бы не смотрели, но Ридэ боялся лишних вопросов, ему и взглядов в спину, и шепотков хватало. Он хотел было рассказать Мирену, но, наверное, не очень приятно, когда тебе жалуются. Вдруг Мирен решит, что Ридэ его в чем-то обвиняет. Да и разговоры об этих, как их, тракториях и полях, которые не поля, намного интересней разговоров о традициях Зимы.

Мирен, между тем, махнул рукой и сказал:

– Ладно, тащи бумагу и ручку, тут без схем не объяснишь…

***

В трущобы Мирен Содар заглядывал без удовольствия. Сопровождающие будто мстили ему за то, что их вытащили из столицы, но хоть показухи не устраивали, и то хорошо. На сто тридцатый год после присоединения их планеты к содружеству гетенианцы уже более спокойно воспринимали контроль стабилей. Так что, комиссар честно работал, фиксировал на самописец замеченные проблемы и записывал пожелания. Когда выезжали, Мирену показалось, что Ридэ хотел попроситься с ним, но не стал. И хорошо, потому что Мирен слишком желал это существо, хотелось вставить ему независимо от цикла. Мягкий, соблазнительный и из-за жары, царящей в его комнатах, полураздетый глупый мальчишка еще и предлагал себя, уверяя, что ему ничего не стоит потерпеть. Потерпеть, во время секса! Вот же чушь несусветная. Как такое только в голову приходит? Но стоило отстраниться от собственной физиологии и посмотреть глазами гетенианца, то оказывалось, что иного варианта длительных отношений между их расами нет. Собственно, Мирену и не нужны были отношения с туземцем. Оставалось полгода до того, как его сменят. А после в его распоряжении будут все доступные задницы Экумены, особенно курортного Архипелага. А если приложить немного усилий, то и не самые доступные тоже. И будут дни и ночи, заполненные ленивой негой и страстью. Только не такие пылающие, как во время кеммера Ридэ, и не такие нежные, как единственная в его сомер…

– Мы приехали, господин.

– Это уже Костор? – выглянул из теплой повозки Мирен.

– Да, господин комиссар, переночуем, и продолжите свою проверку, – в голосе проводника слышался едва скрытый скептицизм. – Утром, если не возражаете.

– Есть что скрывать, что ли? – хмыкнул комиссар. – Ладно, у вас есть эта ночь на сокрытие следов. Работайте.

– Господин комиссар…

– Я уже почти задремал в повозке, так что, просто найдите мне место в очаге и продолжим завтра.

Возвращался Мирен вымотанным, уставшим от холода и от переездов. Транспортные средства Экумена еще не поставляла, не желая вмешиваться в естественную эволюцию местной научной мысли. Но любимых Миреном вездеходов на воздушной подушке тут могут вообще никогда не изобрести. Люди хотели летать, насмотревшись на птиц, а на Гетене нет ни одного летающего существа, ни пернатого, ни млекопитающего. Так что, этот способ передвижения в головы гетенианцев может просто не прийти. 

Багажа как такового у Мирена не было, питание ему обеспечивали на местах. Все же, комиссар – значительная персона, да и сам император позволил эту поездку. А одежда и предметы личной гигиены много места не занимали. Хотя, обратно в столицу Мирен вез еще и сверток с шубой из пестри, купленной в качестве сувенира. Мех пестри оказался очень красивым и пушистым, больше на этой планете ничего интересного и не найти. 

В вечер приезда валил такой сильный снег, что пока он дошел до своего острова от повозки, то стал похож на сугроб. Даже верхнюю одежду пришлось оставить в общем коридоре, чтобы не устраивать потоп в собственных комнатах. 

Еще на Гетене не мешало бы уже изобрести лифт. С дороги даже третий этаж показался слишком высоким. Одежду Мирен начал сбрасывать прямо на пороге, мечтая о ванной и нормальной постели.

– Погоди, я помогу.

– Ридэ, что ты делаешь тут так поздно? – эти маленькие нежные ручки и голос Мирен ни с чьими бы не спутал. Да и кто еще мог бы находиться в его комнатах на Гетене.

– Э… тебе не понравится, – Ридэ снизил голос, помогая снимать одежду и опускаясь на корточки, чтобы стянуть обувь, – мое объяснение.

– Мне уже нравится твое присутствие, так что рискни с объяснением, – раздевшись до мягких брюк и длинного шерстяного свитера, Мирен с удовольствием обнял парня. Как все гетенианцы, Ридэ был невысоким и несколько пухленьким по нынешней моде Экумены, но каким-то уютным. И трогать его было приятно.

– Ну, ты прости, но я пользовался твоей ванной, пока тебя не было, – Ридэ раскраснелся. – Я боялся, что если в общей купальне нагнусь, вопросы будут. 

– Ничего, можешь пользоваться и когда я тут, – конечно Мирен успел увидеть, что любовник – сказать "слуга", даже мысленно, язык уже не повернулся – босой и с влажными на кончиках волосами. – А что, еще заметно?

– Немного, – даже смуглая кожа не могла скрыть пылающий румянец. – А оно так и останется?

– Что? 

– Ну, зад… он теперь мягкий. Уже закрытый, но еще мягкий.

– Ты что себя трогал? – теперь в жар кинуло Мирена. Стоило только представить, как Ридэ исследует себя на корточках или лежа, широко раздвинув ноги, и его растянутый анус легко впускает пальцы, а сам Ридэ прислушивается к ощущениям, вспоминая Мирена, и даже встало от такой картинки.

– Да. Поначалу немного зудело, я смазывал, чтобы было легче. А потом из любопытства трогал, когда купался. Так что, так и останется?

– Нет, скорее всего, станет опять узким и тугим. Особенно, если ты не будешь в зад ничего совать, – понимая, что пожалеет, Мирен все же спросил. – И сколькими пальцами ты пробовал?

– Я… – Ридэ помялся, но все же ответил, – тремя. Но ты же больше и…

– Я тебе подарок привез, – Мирен, прервал смущающие их обоих объяснения и, повинуясь минутному порыву, подал любовнику сверток с шубой. Ридэ так просиял, что не жалко было шубы. Да и отвлечься нужно от разговора. Объяснять про траектории куда безопаснее. Если парень будет и дальше под ногами путаться, Мирен ему весь курс астрономии прочитает. – Ты примерь, а я пока искупаюсь. Всю дорогу мечтал об этом…

– Спасибо.

***

Ридэ растерялся, не представляя, как выразить свою благодарность, а комиссар подло воспользовался этим и исчез в ванной. Когда Ридэ развернул сверток, то чуть из рук не выронил – шуба из меха пестри, белая, как снег и дорогущая. Как объяснить чужаку, что белый мех положен только аристократам? Очень богатым аристократам. Пестри ценились теплым и одновременно легким мехом, настоящая роскошь. Серый мех еще могли себе позволить наследники зажиточных домов, не самых богатых, но и не бедствующих. С вставками белого меха уже было дорого. Но чисто белая шуба – невозможная роскошь. Ридэ и носить ее не сможет. Он только поломойка, а шуба – как для сына министра, не меньше. Зато если продать, то хватит не на один год сытной жизни и на обучение какому-нибудь хорошо оплачиваемому ремеслу. Ридэ только об этом подумал, и мысль сразу же показалась ему кощунственной. Кто знает, может, к нему за всю жизнь так больше никто относиться не будет, как Мирен.

Ридэ вспомнил эрекцию экуменца, которую почувствовал, пока раздевал его несколько минут назад, и сглотнул. Он хотел было предложить свою помощь, но опять слушать отказ было бы слишком неприятно. По-честному, Ридэ считал поведение Мирена в этом вопросе глупостью. Да, господин комиссар прекрасно держит себя в руках, но он уязвим в своем желании, и мучается, наверное. Ну, как это такие нежные органы и всегда сверху! Ридэ и на вопросы отвечал честно, даже на самые смущающие, не только потому, что он не привык обманывать (совсем не привык, из-за этого и с бабушкой рассорился, и в острове сейчас на него странно посматривали), но и потому, что хотел подтолкнуть Мирена к самому правильному и логичному решению его проблемы.

Хоть в комнатах перед приездом комиссара и натопили, но Ридэ не смог сдержаться и не померить жаркое меховое сокровище. Так его и застал Мирен. Ридэ стоял среди комнаты в белых мехах, красиво подчеркивающих его смуглую кожу и трогательную наготу. Он немного прикрыл полой пах и осматривал себя со всех сторон. 

– Красиво?

***

– Очень, – сглотнул подступивший комок Мирен. Он сможет держать себя в руках. Столько обходился без секса и сейчас отпустит глупого гетенианца, не понимающего, что делает. – В спальне большое зеркало, можешь там посмотреть.

О сказанном Мирен тут же пожалел. Ридэ метнулся в спальню, и оттуда донеслись его восхищенные возгласы. Оставаться при этом в гостиной казалось не самым умным вариантом, и Мирен пошел следом. Ридэ вертелся перед зеркалом, совсем не как парень. Во многих гетенианцах комиссару чудились женские повадки, но, хотя выглядели они в большинстве своем мужчинами, по сути, не были ни тем, ни другим. 

Ридэ, едва увидев его, без лишних слов скользнул к Мирену, отвечая его жадному взгляду и эрекции, нескрываемой тонкой домашней одеждой. 

– Позволь мне. Мне нравится, – Ридэ встал перед Миреном на колени, стащил с него брюки и потерся щекой о восставший член, шумно вдыхая запах возбуждения. – Мне нравится на тебя смотреть, и я хочу видеть, как ты кончаешь. 

– Ридэ… – решимость Мирена оттолкнуть эту соблазнительную красоту в мехах таяла. Возникшие было здравые мысли улетучились незаметно. А маленький поганец, демонстрируя прекрасную обучаемость добавил:

– Ты же пользовался тем, что ваша страсть меньше нашей и наслаждался моей реакцией, я заметил. И я хочу!

***

Ридэ много над этим думал: над тем, как по-разному они устроены. И над тем, что вообще заставляет двоих вступать в кеммеринг? Ведь тогда приходится общаться очень близко и постоянно с тем, кто не является твоим родственником. Все время, и вне кеммера тоже. С партнером по кеммерингу не попрощаешься, когда проходит желание. Конечно, можно вызвать кеммер, принимая специальные препараты, но Ридэ хотелось естественности. Он увлеченно облизывал член любовника, пробовал втянуть в себя, прислушиваясь к реакции. На языке чувствовался солоновато-пряный вкус, а от волос в паху пахло мылом и остро Миреном. Поначалу смотреть вверх было стыдно, но Ридэ украдкой посматривал. Мирен тем временем поглаживал его затылок и задавал ритм. Да и участившееся дыхание любовника явно указывало, что Ридэ все делает правильно. Хотя, вначале Мирен хмурился, но потом расслабился и толкался в рот Ридэ, доставая почти до гланд. А Ридэ сглатывал судорожно, пытался скрыть набежавшие слезы, старался расслабить горло, чтобы принять весьма немаленький член глубже.

Пока Мирен не кончил ему на небо. 

Ридэ еще подержал член во рту, запоминая все стадии оргазма экуменца – каменная твердость перед эякуляцией, четко выделившиеся вены на стволе, и потом мягкая упругость и явное уменьшение.  
Повинуясь жесту, Ридэ позволил своей конфете выскользнуть изо рта.

***

– Достаточно было простой благодарности за шубу. Я бы и так понял, – скрыл за грубоватой шуткой смущение Мирен.

Отсутствие у Ридэ плотского желания беспокоило, такая неполноценная замена обоюдной страсти должна была казаться фальшивой. Но не казалась. У гетенианца сияли глаза, улыбка грозила достать до ушей, вопреки законам анатомии. Отправить его такого спать в свой остров не вышло. Как-то нехорошо получалось.

***

Ридэ остался и на следующую ночь. И на следующую… И вообще, он решил, что с кеммером Мирена все просто. У жителей Гетена он случался раз в месяц, а у экуменца пик приходился на утро. Тогда он не сопротивлялся и позволял доставить себе удовольствие не только ртом, но и задницей. Не зря же Ридэ растягивал себя пальцами, справедливо опасаясь, что без куража кеммера может быть слишком больно, если анус отвыкнет от проникновений.

Наконец пришло привычное раздражение и плохое самочувствие, указывавшее на то, что кеммер приближается. Спешить, подгадывая время, Ридэ не пришлось. Он почти переселился к Мирену, появляясь в своем острове только изредка, чтобы взять необходимые вещи. Знакомые теперь говорили с ним чуть не сквозь зубы. И управляющий презрительно кривился, когда Ридэ сообщил, что у него кеммер и на работу он выйти не сможет. Видимо, все считали, что он стал полумертвым, связь с чужаком репутацию ему не улучшила. И хоть Ридэ не бросал работу и убирался еще у нескольких господ, он все равно решил после отъезда господина комиссара возвращаться домой. Нечего ему тут делать. В Рире все родное, а тут ничего. Кроме Мирена.

***

Этот кеммер у Ридэ наступал как-то мучительно. Мирен помнил прошлый раз. А сегодня его мальчику хотелось залезть под одеяло и крепко-крепко держаться за руки. Ридэ подмораживало, он жаловался, что жжет грудь и промежность. Вернее не жаловался, но Мирен замечал, как он прикрывает опухшие соски, раздражающиеся от одежды и постельного белья. К полуночи, несмотря на то, что Ридэ сжимал его ладонь с силой не ожидаемой от человека такого сложения, Мирену удалось задремать. А утром его поднял Ридэ, особенно оживленный и не в меру возбужденный. Хотя, кто знает, какова мера для кеммера, будившего в сдержанном гетенианце сексуально-ненасытного монстра?

Мирен потянулся, прижал к себе лезущего целоваться Ридэ и погладил его ягодицы. Пробуждение весьма приятное, если бы к груди не прижимались мини подушки безопасности. Да, как только убежденный гей Мирен Содар видел такие подушки – так точно знал, что он в полной безопасности. Обреченно, уже понимая, что произошло, и почему улыбка Ридэ способна растопить снега и заставить весну на Гетене наступить раньше, Мирен потянулся к промежности любовника(цы). Ридэ раскинула аппетитные ножки и бесстыдно предложила свою истекающую любовными соками щель.

– Ты счастлив? – Мирен поцеловал нежные, припухшие губы – хоть что-то не поменялось.

– Да! О, ты не представляешь! Все говорят, такой кеммер – это нечто особенное. И все мои сверстники уже были. И еще говорят, что оргазм у женщины намного длиннее. А еще, раз я могу быть женщиной, то могу и зачать. Потом, когда-нибудь. Тебе нравится? Мама говорила, что я буду красивой девушкой.

– Угу, – Мирен совершенно точно не представлял. В первую очередь он не представлял, что ему с этим делать. В постели. Четыре-пять дней. Твою мать…

– Я так рада, мечты сбываются, правда, – Ридэ льнула к нему всем телом. И сдерживаться она не могла, гладила себя, наслаждаясь вымечтанными формами.

– Карамелька, если ты хочешь разделить это с соплеменниками, я могу провести тебя в ваш дом кеммера, – предложил, особенно не надеясь на согласие, Мирен.

– Нет, – нежно мурлыкала девушка и ластилась, не замечая за собственной страстью отсутствие у Мирена не то что эрекции, но и обычного интереса. – Я была бы звездой. Я говорила, что мужчинами в кеммер входит больше гетенианцев, чем женщинами? Но я хочу быть твоей, только твоей. Мой первый женский кеммер принадлежит тебе. Я принадлежу тебе.

Ридэ, почти не соображая от желания, на свой лад произносил клятву кеммеринга. Его переполняло не только возбуждение, такого счастья Ридэ никогда не испытывал. Он стал женщиной для единственного мужчины, с которым жил. Это была сказка, так похожая на истории, которые рассказывала бабушка и описывали книги.

А Мирен лихорадочно соображал, где он спрятал так и неиспользованные стимуляторы.

– Э-мм, милый, я на минуту в туалет, – Мирен чмокнул разговорившуюся девушку в губки. С шестого класса не было такого, чтобы поцелуев оказывалось ему более чем достаточно. Но сегодня – как раз такой случай. А ведь впереди не меньше четырех дней секса с девушкой! Не думать об этом тотальном невезении, Мирен просто не мог. – Развлеки себя пока сама.

Бегство из спальни было позорным. Как только Ридэ не заметил, или правильно "не заметила", его состояния? Некоторое помутнение рассудка в кеммер сейчас было на пользу. Запершись в ванной комнате, Мирен достал аптечку и вытряхнул ее содержимое на полотенце. На минуту задумался: стоит ли пичкать себя химией ради весьма сомнительного удовольствия? Проще воспользоваться советом секретаря и отправить возбужденного гетенианца вниз, а там о нем позаботятся. Но кеммер пройдет, а Ридэ останется. Растерянный, не понимающий что случилось, можно сказать преданный. И что Ридэ не захотелось в их гребанные дома кеммера? Стал бабой, добился желаемого, а все равно вцепился в него! Мирен вытряхнул на ладонь сразу две голубые таблетки, разжевал, надеясь, что это ускорит эффект.

Однако, делать нечего. Ридэ был согласен поступаться своей природой хоть каждый день, чтобы удовлетворить чужого ему человека. А Мирен… у всех есть свои тайны. Он поддел подкладку на сумочке-аптечке и достал пакет с порошком. Лизнул мизинец и мокрым захватил немного порошка – сильного афродизиака, не то чтобы запрещенного, но не слишком одобряемого. Обычно Мирен не нуждался в таких стимуляторах, но хранил на всякий случай – дипломатическая служба порой и опасна, и трудна. Принятой дозы должно хватить на половину суток, а потом или он втянется, или примет еще. Главное помнить: он трахается с Ридэ, как бы он-она не выглядел(а). Мирен слизнул порошок с пальца и прикрыл глаза, дожидаясь пока подействует.

Мир расцветился яркими красками, настроение поднялось, член поднялся. Хотелось смеяться, жрать и трахаться. Мирен начал со спальни. Ридэ – прекрасное солнышко, хоть с сиськами, хоть без. И вообще три дырки лучше двух. Ну, может и не лучше, но прелестный зад и растянутый анус на месте. Может же человек промазать? Ночью все кошки серы, а со спины все сексуально привлекательны…

В то утро, когда Ридэ вместо настойчивого домогательства поднялся готовить завтрак, с удовлетворенной улыбкой подарив ему ленивый поцелуй, Мирен вздохнул с облегчением. Он плохо помнил события последних дней, видимо перебрал с непривычки. Вернее не с непривычки, а просто принял много возбуждающего вместе с сильным тонизирующим – не очень хорошая смесь. И общий медицинский осмотр после миссии обязательно покажет следы этих препаратов в крови – выговор, не выговор, а от врачей нотации выслушать придется, и на детоксикацию отправят. Но все это казалось такой мелочью по сравнению с улыбкой порхающего вокруг Ридэ. Он уже не горел желанием, но все еще находился в каком-то счастливо-удовлетворенном тумане. Ридэ будто заново переживал свой первый женский кеммер, теперь уже мысленно.

– Что-то ты совсем рассеянный, карамелька, – Мирену было даже досадно, что любовник уже в своих бесформенных одеяниях. Но у того, возможно, накопились дела. Все же, кеммер – хоть и законные выходные, но не всегда своевременные. 

– Просто… – Ридэ осторожно сел на стул напротив и положил подбородок на переплетенные пальцы. – Ты такой невероятный. Мне повезло, что ты не оттолкнул меня в самый первый раз. 

– Я очень обычный, – немного слукавил Мирен: совсем обычным не дают таких статусов, как у него. 

– Нет, ты самый лучший, только мне бежать уже пора. А я бы так сидел вечно, – искренность и счастье буквально лучились из маленького гетенианца. Ридэ с легким вздохом встал и направился к выходу.

– Беги, сидеть вечно – самое скучное занятие, которое можно придумать, – улыбнулся Мирен замершему было в дверях Ридэ. 

Ридэ ушел, а Мирен, расслабившись, взял чашку налитого хлопотливым любовником чаю. За окном снова шел снег, Мирен лениво следил за падающими вниз пушистыми хлопьями, как его будто молнией ударило. Он увидел в Ридэ себя. Маленького бунтаря на промерзшем, застывшем во льдах и предрассудках мирке. Все же, их связь вряд ли получит одобрение у семейства Ридэ или его друзей. Мирен и раньше видел неодобрительные и даже злые взгляды других гетенианцев в сторону Ридэ. Он предполагал, что в его присутствии местные были сдержаны, но работа Мирена – все замечать. И он замечал. Когда-то давно он сам так же бунтовал, будучи геем в обществе гомофобов, и не желая скрывать свой интерес к мужчинам. А если бы мамочка так активно не лечила его от голубизны, может, Мирен и не заработал бы такое неприятие к противоположному полу. Причем, в работе это никак не сказывалось. У него были приятельницы, и даже близкий друг женщина. Тогда, дома, в глубокой юности, Мирен было начал пить, отвлекаясь от гнусности и пошлости навязываемых ему простых житейских ценностей, но как раз в то время их планета присоединилась к содружеству и, как сейчас Ридэ, Мирен жадно бросился осваивать новый мир. Он завязал с выпивкой и случайными связями ради того, чтобы отец оплатил ему универ. 

Мирен смог, он выбился в большой мир, где главной ценностью объявлялась личная свобода, где выбирали партнера по зову сердца и члена, не обращая внимания на физиологию. На Хайне у молодого Мирена Содара появился первый постоянный и открытый любовник. Еще там было тепло – идеальная планета, бывшая далеко не единственной такой в новом большом мире. Правда, с родителями он разругался в их единственный приезд, когда не захотел скрывать любовника. 

То, что Ридэ не пришел ночевать, встревожило Мирена, но не слишком. Мало ли, вдруг он, отключивший мозги возбуждающим и дополнивший эффект стимулятором, загонял любовника так, что парень просто отсыпается. Но второй вечер без Ридэ уже показался странным. И, не откладывая вопрос в долгий ящик, Мирен отправился к управителю очага. Новость о том, что Ридэ уволился, оглушила своей неожиданностью. Главное, хоть бы вид подал, поганец. Мурлыкал утром, как обычно, смотрел влюбленными глазами. Мирен хлопнул себя по лицу. Влюбленными! Если Ридэ заметил прием препаратов или неестественность поведения, да что угодно… Но нужно объяснить мальчишке, что дело не в нем. Дело в обычной фобии и в трусости. Ну почему было не признаться или, хотя бы, обойтись одними стимуляторами? Долго Мирен себя не ругал. Он не стал бы комиссаром, если бы не умел делать выводы и быстро принимать решения: просто утром местной власти сообщат, что представитель стабилей решил осмотреть простой городской остров. Да, бедный, и без предупреждения. Ничего необычного. Да, ночью. А почему нет? Какой именно, как раз и подскажет уважаемый управитель.

Для человека облеченного властью найти гетениаца даже в столице не составило труда. Тем более что Ридэ и не скрывался. Когда Мирен вошел в его крохотную комнатку он собирал вещи. Ну, или не он, она.

– Решил сделать мне сюрприз?

– Мирен? – Ридэ дернулся от неожиданности, но улыбнулся тепло. – Я уезжаю домой, господин комиссар.

– В чем дело, карамелька? – Мирен присел на скрипнувшую кровать, возле баула с одеждой. Как бы там ни было, нужно выслушать и понять, не хотелось оставлять даже короткий роман незаконченным. 

– Ничего особенного. Я помирился с семьей, а столица… – Ридэ махнул рукой и отвернулся к тумбочке, доставая какие-то мелочи. – Не мое это. Буду спокойно стругать ножки для столов. И не буду морочить себе голову, как добыть средства для проживания. 

– Финансовые проблемы?

– Нет, – покачал головой Ридэ.

– Я обидел тебя?

– Что ты, нет. Ты – лучшее, что могло случиться в моей жизни, – руки укладывавшего вещи Риде еле заметно дрожали. – Просто мне пора домой. 

– А ты прекрасен во всех обличьях и состояниях, малыш. Удачи тебе.

Вроде никаких претензий, а на сердце у Мирена было тяжело. По уму – все в порядке. У Ридэ своя жизнь. Сошлись, разошлись – норма для случайной связи. Хороший парень, если бы лет на сто больше взаимного внедрения Гетена и Экумены, Мирен бы вытащил его в большой мир. Ридэ любопытный и хорошо усваивает информацию, мог бы представлять свою планету. Мирен поднялся с кровати, она опять жалобно скрипнула. Ридэ прижимал к груди покрывало и не смотрел на любовника.

– Всего хорошего, карамелька. Пока, да?

– Я беременна, – вырвалось у гетенианца вместо прощания.

***

Признаваться Ридэ не собиралась, потому и ушла. Ничего необычного или позорящего в том, что она забеременела не было. Дети воспитывались матерью – это была общественная норма. Иногда отца знали, иногда нет. Партнеров в кеммер много, кто знает от кого? Но очаг, материнская семья позаботятся о своем. Так было всегда, не считая союзов кеммеринга, но это уже не простых людей традиции. Если бы Ридэ не боялась, она никогда не призналась бы. Комиссар после окончания миссии отправился бы на свою планету, а Ридэ уже решилась возвращаться в Рир. Навязывать своего ребенка Мирену она не собиралась. От их связи вообще не должно было ничего такого выйти. Во-первых, в первый женский кеммер почти никогда не зачинали. Во-вторых, несмотря на внешнее сходство экуменцев и гетенианцев, они были слишком разные. Считалось, что у них не может быть потомства. И, в-третьих… Не было никакого в-третьих, Ридэ хотелось сесть на кровать и плакать от бессилия. Она не хотела уезжать. Комиссар оставался на Зиме еще четыре месяца, но…

***

– От меня? – Мирен чувствовал себя героем дешевого дамского романа. Ну, а от кого же? Первый и последний раз женщиной Ридэ был с ним. – А ты уверена?

– Без сомнений. Смотри, – Ридэ подняла толстую верхнюю сорочку и нижнюю, потоньше, демонстрируя небольшие полные грудки. Спустив белье, девушка показала и половые органы, обычные, разве что с немного большим клитором, чем у человеческих женщин. – Уже два дня, как кеммер прошел. Член к утру прятался, а сейчас все на месте.

– Может из женского кеммера выходят немного иначе? – так глупо Мирен себя давно не чувствовал. Да он вообще никогда не ожидал попасть в такую ситуацию. – Прости, тебе конечно лучше знать.

– Я уже консультировалась. Я беременна, – одернув одежды и положив себе руку на низ живота, где уже жила крошечная жизнь, Ридэ улыбнулась. – Ты не беспокойся. У нас нет отцовских обязанностей. И обычая навязывать кому-то своего ребенка, тоже нет. Это мое дитя, и все. У нас не будет проблем. Мама родила троих, бабушка тоже. Даже не думай о нас. Все в порядке вещей. Такие наши традиции.

– Но у нас принято по-другому, Ридэ. Я, конечно же, позабочусь о ребенке. Что тебе может быть нужно? – Мирен вспомнил старшую школу: у одноклассника залетела подружка и решила рожать. До сих пор платит: школа колледж, шмотки…

– Я могу быть откровенной? – вздохнула Ридэ. 

– Можешь, ты всегда был откровенным, и мне это нравилось, – Мирен кивнул, ему вообще искренне нравился Ридэ. Хотя, лучше бы он оставался мужчиной.

– Я боюсь, что дитя не удастся в меня, – Ридэ обняла еще плоский живот, ее глаза подозрительно заблестели. – Что если оно будет извращенцем? Ты сможешь помочь тогда? Ему не будет достойного места в нашем обществе. Полумертвые – не полноценные гетенианцы. Если бы я могла как-то связаться…

– Я не люблю женщин, если честно, – вдруг выпалил Мирен, в этот момент ребенок его заботил меньше всего. Экумена давала множество возможностей вырастить свое потомство, не меняя образа жизни. Мирен решал для себя более серьезную проблему. – Ты нравишься мне, но как женщину я тебя не хочу.

– Я заметила, если честно. Но я – это я. Я не могу отказаться от своей природы. Да и какое это имеет значение? – пожала плечами Ридэ.

– Но ты до сих пор столько лет была мужчиной? 

– Я три года вхожу в кеммер. Всегда, до последнего раза, входила мужчиной, – Ридэ отвечала терпеливо. 

– И тебе понравился кеммер со мной, когда ты была мужчиной? – Мирен нахмурился и поправился. – Тебе больше понравилось быть мужчиной со мной или с вашими женщинами?

– С тобой мне нравится быть кем угодно, – к щекам Ридэ прилила кровь. – Да, мне понравилось то, что ты делал со мной. Это непристойно, против природы, но безумно хорошо. Разве я бы иначе…

Мирен осознал: он понял Риде, но главное понял себя. Ридэ растягивал зад, чтобы удовлетворить его в любое время. С Ридэ можно долго, а если брать время, когда он просто работал, прибирался в его комнатах, а не только занимался любовью, то очень долго находиться наедине на крохотной территории. Его общество не тяготит. Он больше мужчина, чем женщина. Или правильнее: скорее не женщина, чем не мужчина. Мирен начал путаться, а пауза затягивалась.

– А выходи за меня замуж.

***

– Что? – захлопала глазами Ридэ. Она даже не поняла, в чем заключается предложение, куда нужно идти?

– Ну, я предлагаю, тебе вступить в кеммеринг. Со мной.

– Кеммеринг? Не… не нужно, правда. Мне не нужно, – хотелось плакать, ну, вот откуда берется такая глупость и гордость, что заставляет нести чушь? Когда просто хочется, чтобы Мирен никуда ее не отпускал. – А если с ребенком что-то будет не так, я сообщу.

– Мне нужно. Я хочу показать тебе жару. И реки, в которых можно купаться. И, пока ты беременная, тебя можно познакомить с моими родителями.

– Ты же не любишь женщин, а я буду такая пока не рожу, – Ридэ не удержалась и всхлипнула. – И еще пока кормить буду. 

– Значит, родителям повезет еще и внука от меня увидеть, пока ты зависла в этом поле. Главное, не позволяй моей матери менять подгузники, если малыш удастся в тебя.

– Подгузники?

– Тебе понравится, – и Мирен добавил последний аргумент, самый важный для Ридэ. – Ведь ты в первую очередь Ридэ Теххеми, и только потом уже мужчина или женщина. 

– А твой кеммер?

– У меня нет кеммера в вашем понимании.

– Но ты же меня хотел, почти всегда.

– Я буду закрывать глаза.

Последнее рассмешило обоих, и Мирен строго добавил:

– Не пререкайся с будущим супругом.

– А я еще не согласилась, – растерялась Ридэ, пытающаяся осознать произошедшее, принять свое невероятное везение. Но баул она уже сунула в руки Мирену и добавила, как решающий аргумент: – это же я и шубу смогу носить!

Последнее Мирен не понял, но, засмеявшись, принял – девушки, странные создания, тем более вот такие, иномирные девушки. И, если для того, чтобы получить согласие, нужна была шуба – то хорошо, что он, Мирен, заранее ее подарил.


End file.
